Sookie's Sister
by fascinatedjackrabbit
Summary: Sookie has a fraternal twin, that went missing at 16. Shes back after 10 years, Eric and Sookie are bonded, and Godric is still alive. Samira comes home when Godric arrives to visit Eric. Samira, has been held by the worst fairies out there, will she live
1. The Escape

"Sookie?"

"Yes Eric?"

"I am happy that you have bonded with me. I dont remember the last time that I was this happy. Thank you, my love."

"You have made me happy to Eric." I picked my head up off of his chest and kiss him lightly on the lips. We laid there silently for a few minutes. My eyes were beginning to close when Eric stopped tracing his fingers on my back.

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?"

"My maker is on his way to Shreveport. I am sure he has felt our bond." I met Eric's Maker in Dallas, he stepped down from Sheriff and went to Norway for some time to himself.

"Will Godric be mad?"

"No. He knew my feelings for you in Dallas, before either of us did." Eric just shrugged.

"Will I get to know him more? He seemed like an amazing person."

"He is." I could feel the love that Eric had for Godric flow through him. We were silent again for a few minutes. Out of nowhere I feel a slight pain run through my body, that wasn't my own. "Sookie?" I havent felt her since she left when I was 16. I thought she was dead. "Sookie?" I let my eyes focus and see a pair of bright blue eyes in mine. Concern running through the bond. "Sookie whats wrong?"

"Eric...theres something that I need to tell you." He only raised an eyebrow. "I have a sister..."

"Why have you not told me before?"

"Because I have not seen her, nor felt her since I was 16."

"What do you mean felt?"

"We are fraternal twins, we have always been connected. But when we were 16 she

disappeared."

"Oh. Is she like you?"

"Telepath? No. She's a 'puppeteer'. Well thats what we called it."

"You will have to explain more, lover."

"Well she can get into someones head and control them."

"Sookie?"

"She didn't do it that often, she always had more control than I did."

Finally I am out of that god forsaken dungeon. Neave and Locklin have had me for the past 10 years. They are sick fairies. Breandon kidnapped me and gave me to them as a present. Me and Sookie were outside playing, I was making Jason dance and we were laughing at him. Gran called us all in for lunch. Sookie and Jason took off ahead of me, but I had forgotten our blanket from the tree fort that we never grew out of from earlier, and Gran would have kicked my but for leaving it outside. When I grabbed it, I was grabbed and than everything was gone. I woke up in a room and chained to a wall. I screamed for help but no one came. Eventually I screamed until I fell asleep...

"Sami, where are you? I know you havent gotten fair little fairy."

"Oh come on Sami, we know you like to play with us. If you come back we will play nicely."

"Sami, Sami, Sami, Sammmiiii!"

I run faster, lucky they decided for me to wear shorts and a tight tank top today.

"Sami get your ass back here!"

I finally make it outside. The daylight! I only seen it an hour a day, it wasnt enough. I

love the sun! I break myself from the sun and continue running. I finally make it to the portal. My lungs are burning. _Come__on!__Open__for__me!__I__wanna__go__home!_ Than I am home! Home! I run to the door and turn the door knob. It doesnt open! I bang on the door. I fall to the ground against the door. It opens behind my back and I fall in!

"Samira?" I open my eyes and see Sookie looking down at me.

"Hey Sook." Than everything goes black. _Home._


	2. A Quick Patch Up and A Short Catch Up

_Ugh,__where__am__I?_A blinding light burns my eyes as I open them. I pick up my arm and drape it across my face. "Uhh, stupid light..."

"Sorry Sami." I heard Sookies voice.

"Sookie?"

"Yea its me, dont move too much. I am trying to clean you up a bit."

"I thought I was dreaming last night." I lay my head back down on the pillow.

"I still think I am dreaming. I cant believe you are here."

"Me either."

"Sami where were you?"

"Fearun. The water fairy Breandon took me, he gave me to his sick twisted lovers. They would 'play' with me. I have been through hell and back for the last ten years. I am surprised I am still alive."

"Me too. Sami, they did all this to you?"

"They have done much more, but they have healed some."

"Couldnt you control them?"

"No, they kept some kind of spell or something on me. I couldnt even make them twitch a finger. It was so frustrating!"

"I am just glad you are back and home."

"Me too." I closed my eyes and let Sookie wrap bandages around what cuts she could find and thought were bad. "Where's Gran, Sook?"

"She died, Sami." I was silent for a minute.

"Oh." I let a tear fall from my eye. I havent cried in years. "She in the cemetary?"

"Mhm. Beside grand-daddy. I will take you out to say good-bye if you want?"

"I would like that."

"There you go, all bandaged up."

"Thanks sis." I slowly sat up from the bed. I turned and hugged Sookie to me. "I have missed you so much. I have missed so much. You have to tell me everything. Hows Jason?"

"Jason is fine, he's actually working with Andy Bellefleur in the Sheriffs department. Hes

turning himself around."

"Wow, I certainly wasnt expecting that from him. What happened with football?"

"He hurt his knee. He cant play anymore on it."

"Sookie?" I heard a deep voice coming from the kitchen. Even though I have been gone ten years I remember this house. I dreamed of it everyday, came here everytime those evil things came to 'play'.

"In here Eric. Sami, there is someone I want you to meet." I seen Sookie's eyes light up. She was happy, because of this Eric person. I smiled at Sookie.

"Its nice to see you happy Sookie."

"Its that easy to see huh?" I just smiled at her.

"There you are, lover." A tall, blonde, man of a man walked into the room. He leaned up

against the door frame and gave Sookie a fangy smile. He's a vampire. Hmm...

"Wow Sook, you sure have quite the man there. Plan on keeping him?" I winked at her.

"Shottie." Sookie put her finger to her nose and stuck out her tongue. I fell backwards on the bed laughing. Sookie was laughing too.

"I have missed you so much Sook." I hugged her to me.

"And I have missed you. I thought you were gone forever." I let go of my sister and got up off the bed.

"Hi Eric!" I nodded my head to him and smiled. "I'm Samira, but please call me Sami."

"Pleasure is all mine." He smiled. The most amazing smile I have seen in a decade. "Do you think you are well enough to accompany Sookie and myself to my bar in Shreveport?"

"I dont have anything to wear."

"She is your sister, Sookie."

"We are Stackhouses." I smiled at him. "Could I have 15 minutes? And possibly an outfit Sook? I dont think I am too much different from you. Those fairys may have had their fun but I was still allowed to eat." I smile slightly.

"Yea sure Sami." I followed Sookie into Grans, well was Grans room. "My closet is there, take anything you need. You know where everything else is in the bathroom." I hugged Sookie to me.

"Thank you so much Sookie! I missed you so much. I dont know what would have happened if you werent here."

"Im just glad you are home." She huffed in my ear. "Im coming Eric!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Hes so impatient." She smiled at me.

"Youre bonded?" I had heard the fairies talking about bonding a long time ago. They can do it as well, but they are worse than Vampires when it comes to sharing their blood. From what I could gather anyways.

"Yea, just last night actually."

"Condrads, I guess. I know its a big deal. Well shower time. Wouldnt want to keep the big Viking waiting. He looks like he could kick some serious butt."

"You have no idea." She turned and walked down the hall.


	3. A Shower, A 'Pop',and A Gorgeous Man

_After my amazing shower. _

"Oh my! I'm sorry." I spun on my heal quickly. Next time I will clear my throat or something when walking into a room with those two. I heard Eric chuckle.

"Well lets get going shall we?" Eric stood from the table and motioned towards the door.

"Before we go do I look good enough to be going to a bar?" I spun around, my short

blond hair flicking up a bit.

"You look good Sami! Like always!" Sookie replied.

"You know you were always that prettier of the two of us Sook!"

"We're twins! We're the same!"

"Fraternal, not identical. And I see you still cant take a compliment!"

"You can say that again!" I heard Eric say from the door.

"Eric!" Sookie spun on him.

"Shall we go?" Eric said and walked out the door. I laughed and walked out the door behind them.

"Of course, mister here would have a corvette. Sexy car for a sexy man."

"Be careful you dont want to inflate that ego of his anymore!" Sookie opened the passenger door for me, and I climbed in the back of the car. Eric drove like a mad man to Fangtasia. When Sookie opened the door for me I had to unclench my hand from the seatbelt. "See I'm not the only one that you scare with your ridiculous driving." I could hear Eric laugh from the outside of the car.

"Come on you two, Godric is waiting." Eric walked past the car a towards the back of the bar, I am presuming by the lack of people.

"Sookie who is Godric?" We had finally caught up to Erics long strides.

"Thats for Eric to tell you." She ran the last few steps and grabbed Erics hand.

"Godric is my Maker, Samira."

"Sami please. So hes kinda like your dad?"

"Thats how Sookie sees it." The inside of Erics office is exactly how you would picture a males office to look like. Masculine, and the pieces of furniture were all big, I guess they would have to be for his size. He was a big guy. But Sookie looked like she was made for him. "You two can sit in here, I just have to take care of something out in the bar." Sookie grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch. When the door clicked shut I turned to Sookie.

"Sook, I am so happy for you. Im so glad you found someone to take care of you, and that really loves you. Unlike those other lying bastards at school."

"Thanks Sami. I am really happy! He can be a little highhanded a times but I am getting over it...dont tell him though!" She winked at me. Me and my sister sat for the next ten minutes catching up. I told her a little bit about what happened to me. "Oh my God, Sami! How are you still alive?"

"I wanted to go home. I wanted to be with my sister again! They wanted me to break, so I didnt. I never gave them what they wanted. I almost died a few times, but being a Stackhouse!"

"Sami, I am just so happy that you are back!"

"Me too! But being with them wasnt all bad, I did learn something cool! Wanna see?"

"Uhh...Sure I guess."

"Ok come here and hold onto my hand" Sookie got up off the couch with me and held onto my hand tightly. I thought about Erics car out in the parking lot. I felt the pull and than heard the pop. I opened my eyes to look at Sookie.

"You can 'pop'? I wish I could. All I can do is making light come out of my hands, but I cant control it yet."

"Thats awesome Sookie. We can work on it together if you want? I need to see if I can still puppet too. Do you think Eric would let me try in the bar?"

"Yea we can work on it together. As for the other thing you will have to ask him. Which right now he is kinda worried that we are not in his office."

"Oh ok, hold on!" 'Pop' and we were back in the office. I only didnt expect the welcome that I got. A cold hand wrapped around my neck and slammed me into the wall, ripping my hand from Sookies. I opened my eyes to see bright blue ones in my own.

"What were you doing with my Childs, Bonded?" I tried to answer but he hand was too tight on my throat. This must be Godric. I focused on the couch behind us. 'Pop' I turned just in time to see Godric fall forward a step.

"I am Sookies sister. I would NEVER do anything to hurt her." _Sookie__does__your__mind__reading__work__on__them?_ I looked at her to she her move her head in the negative so slightly. _Wonder__if__mine__does?_ I seen Sookies eyes widen. Well here goes nothing. Godric was walking towards me again. What did I do so wrong to make him so mad. He was good looking though. I looked him from head to toe and smiled slightly.

"Sami!"

"What!" I winked at Sookie. I opened my mind and tried to enter Godrics and get my little strings into him. It seemed that there was a wall and I couldnt get through, but it didnt go unnoticed.

"What are you trying to do, Fea?" Godric asked shaking his head.

"Nothing that seems to work on you, good looking!" I winked at him. He stopped in his tracks. "Im what me and my sister call a 'puppeteer', kind of like her I can get into a humans mind and take control of them. I havent met a vampire, you were just a open experiment seeing as you are so intent on attacking me. Not that I am complaining now." Eric laughed a bit.

"Sami! You have not changed in the slightest! I am surprised after everything I have seen in your head that you want to even have sex anymore."

"Yea, yea. Like said a Stackhouse doesnt break!" I smiled at my sister. "Can we stop playing catch the fairy now please. Teleporting takes a lot out of me. I am not very good at it."

"My apologies, I thought you were trying to hurt Sookie."

"I just got her back, I dont want to lose her again. Well guess she lost me but you get it."

I smiled and nodded my head to Godric. "Im Samria, but please call me Sami." Godric nodded his head back to me.

"Well seeing as you two are done with your play time, shall we go out into the bar?" Eric suggested and started to lead Sookie toward the door. When we got to the booth in the back corner, which had a good perspective of the entire bar, a waitress came and to take our orders. "Sami, what would you like to drink?" Eric looked at me from across the table.

"Umm, I was taken when I was six-teen so I dont know... surprise me I guess."

"Vodka and orange juice for her." Eric smiled, the waitress left, and returned within two minutes.


	4. My Story, and a Family

"So, Sami. What happened?" Eric asked me.

"Eric!" Sookie jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Its ok Sook. I dont mind." I took a sip of the drink Eric had ordered. I felt the alcohol go to my stomach and warmed my body. "We were all outside at the time, and I wasnt being too nice to Jason. But in all fairness he did deserve it, anyways. Gran called us in and the other two ran ahead. I went back to get a blanket, I think I seen it on your couch still Sook."

"You mean that ugly afghan?" Eric asked.

"Yea that one. Anyways, I guess there is a portal near by, and Breandon, a water fea. Came through and took me. At first he thought that I was Sookie but seeing as we are twins I guess we both have the spark thing. Anyways, he took me back to his hidey place. He had his fun with me first, than after a month he said he was bored and gave me to his lovers. Neave and Lochlan." Eric and Godric both hissed at this time. "It will be too soon if I see them in the next century. Anyways, they would cut me, rape me, and so on and so forth. Everytime I came close to dying they would give some fairies blood. Its like yours I understand." Eric and Godric both nodded. "Just only a pure human would reject the blood, where we are in fact 1/8 fae. My body welcomed it, and thus made me even more fae, 1/4 to be exact. Thats how I managed to get out. They didnt realise what was going on, so they never had me near iron. I managed to teleport out and landed somewhere in the castle, and I ran. I ran until I fell through the portal and landed on Sookies doorstep. For the last ten years those bastards tried to break me, they wanted me to love them, to want them to do those things to me all the time, they wanted me to cry and scream. I never did. I had to get home. In a way I am thankful to those monsters, they managed to make my spark stronger. Sookie sounds like she has a strong spark already. Probably due to your blood, and bonding." I stopped and took a deep drink of the vodka and orange juice. My body flushed with warmth again and I was already starting to feel the effects of the vodka.

"Thank you for sharing, Sami." I heard Godrics voice next to me. I turned and smiled.

"Meh, I came to terms with it a long time ago. Although I do believe that they would have gotten me to break sooner or later. I may be a Stackhouse, but every month it got worse. Anyways, enough about this horrible stuff, its over. For now. Can we just have some fun? Wanna dance Sook?"

"Sure Sami." Eric let her climb out of the booth and we walked to the dance floor. Me and Sook were always in sync with each other, especially when it came to dancing, she could read my mind, and I could manipulate hers, so we were amazing at dancing. After two songs, I felt cold hands grab my waist, and a hard body not much taller than me, press up against me, and move with me. I looked up to see Eric behind Sookie. I smiled and raised my hands above my head to wrap around Godrics neck. For someone who looked like he was from the Myans age, he really could dance. I brought my arms down his neck behind me and ground into him with my hips. I heard a slight growl that vibrated through my back. I spun in his arms to face him. I smiled at him, and we continued to dance. After three songs, we all returned to our table. Another set of drinks was waiting for us.

"Sami! Slow down! Youre gonna get drunk." Sookie said from across the table.

"Oh, Shit! I forgot, I was just so thirsty, oh well last one for me." I shrugged and finished off my drink. My head was a little light, but I felt good. Sookie, Godric and Eric were all talking. They seemed like a family. I smiled, and got up. I walked out into the parking lot. Sookie has a family, I only hope she can accept me back in her family.

"Women should not be alone at night." I heard Godrics calm voice behind me.

"I know, Godric, I just needed some air." I kept facing away from him.

"She still loves you."

"I know, but she has you and Eric now, I dont see why she needs me anymore."

"You are her other half, you two fit so well together."

"Yea I know, but she is fine by herself with you and her vampire."

"Eric needs me just as much as Sookie has always needed you."

"You make arguing hard you know." I turned and smiled at him. In a matter of seconds Godric went from calm, to aggressive.

"Sami, come and get behind me."

"What, why?" I froze, I knew exactly why. I couldnt get away for more than 24 hours and

they already found me. I spun on my heel. Neave and Lochlan were a foot behind me.

"Well brother it seems we have found our little toy." I have never been able to tell them apart. I never wanted to get to know them that well.

"Yes and it seems she has made some friends already." The other ugly one said.

"Leave me a lone, you had your fun, I got away. Leave me alone."

"I am no ones. I dont belong to anyone."

"Now doesnt that sound familiar Sookie?" I looked over my shoulder to see Eric and Sookie standing beside Godric. Sookie smiled slightly at Eric. The other two fairies hissed at Eric, which just earned them a hiss right back.

"Master, it seems you always get into some kind of fun, with a Stackhouse around." I seen a blonde female vampire walk up and stand on the other side of Eric. I am assuming his child. "Please tell me I get to play as well?"

"Of course Pam." Eric answered with a smile. I turned my head back to the ugly twins.

"Leave me now!" I said. They only laughed and took a step forward, which the vampires did as well. I opened my mind and pushed at the two fea. I managed to dig my strings into them, but they were fighting it.

"You cant control us. Get your little hooks out of us now." I just pushed harder.

"Sami! Stop! They will hurt you!" I heard Sookie yell behind me. By the time her sentence was finished I felt a cold pain in my head. I screamed and fell to my knees clutching my head. I pulled my head out of theirs. It only lessened the pain a bit. I shuffled backwards towards Godric.


	5. Blinded by Water, Healed by Blood

"Stackhouses." I heard Pam say.

"Leave now fea. We do not want another war." The three vampires made a wall between me and the two. Sookie knelt down to help me up. She drapped my arm over her shoulder.

"We will get her back." And than there was a loud 'pop'.

"Fucking fairies!" I heard Eric growl. He turned around to look at me and Sookie. Everything was still blurry. Like I had water in my eyes.

"Sook, I cant see well. It feels like I have water in my eyes."

"They are water Fea, you probably do have water in your eyes." Godric said as he came

to my other side and took my weight off of my sister.

"I'm sorry guys. I will leave tomorrow, so you wont be in danger anymore." Godric lowered me onto the sofa in Erics office.

"No! I am not losing you again Sami! Eric, please protect her."

"Of course, we had already decided to."

"We?" I heard Sookies voice.

"Me and Godric."

"Oh!, Thank you, both!" I could faintly see Sookie hug Eric and Godric.

"Thanks guys." I said aloud, I cant see anyone to direct my question. "I dont mean to be any more of a pain, but could we figure out my eyes please. I cant use my mind tricks if I cant see who I am using it on." I heard some whispers than the office door close. I could still see one blurry figure. "Umm, who is with me, and why did everyone else leave?"

"I stayed." It was Godrics voice. "They left because I am going to give you my blood. Its kind of like an intimate process."

"Oh ok. Why are you giving me your blood so easily?"

"I dont know why, I just feel drawn to you. Much like I was drawn to Eric, and Eric drawn

to Sookie."

"Ok. I would like to be able to see you. You are pretty handsome you know."

"You are nothing like your sister. She isnt so forward, unless she is in her portection mode as Eric calls it."

"Yea I am not much of a prude as Sookie is. Never was, but I didnt have to ability she did so I can understand why."

"I am going to sit on the couch. May I touch you."

"Of course." I felt the couch shift under his weight. Seconds later I felt cool hands on my hips. I was pulled across the couch. I felt my back touch something hard and cold. Godrics chest.

"I am going to bite into my wrist. When I put it in front of your mouth I want you to suck until it closes again."

"Ok." I heard the snick of fangs behind me, than a crunch, than something cold and wet pushed against my mouth.

"Suck." I heard Godric all but growl. I opened my mouth and let my tongue dart out to taste it. His blood was cold and sweet. It reminded me of the candy mints Gran used to have. I wrapped my lips around the puncture marks and sucked hard. I heard Godric growl, his other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me tighter to him. With every pull my eyes became less and less blurry. When the wound finally healed, I could see again. I sucked on the healed skin, than licked any of the blood off of his wrist.

"Thank you." I turned around to face Godric. His blue eyes were bright and dilated, and his nostrils flared. I leaned in further and gently placed my lips on his. I went to pull away, but Godrics hand came up and grabbed behind my neck to stop me. He slowly brought my face back to his. This time he kissed me and with much more force and passion than I had. His tongue darted out and went a long my lip. I gasped at the suddeness of his tongue and thats all it took for Godric to put his tongue in my mouth. I felt my mouth turn in to a slight smile and I kissed him back with everything that I had. I hadnt noticed when his fangs had slipped down. I took my tongue and wrapped it around his right fang. I felt Godrics chest vibrate with a growl mixed with a moan. Before I realised it I was on my back and Godric was on top of me. He pulled away and looked down at me, with hunger in his eyes. But there was also a gentle look in his eyes as well. I smiled at him, and turned my head exposing my neck to him. I could see him slowly lower his head down to my neck. His cool tongue ran the length of my neck, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. He kissed my neck a few times before he slowly sunk his fangs into my neck.

I have been bitten before, by a fairy, and they werent this gentle, and deffinatly didnt feel this amazing. I heard a moan slip out of my own mouth. With every pull that he took I could feel the knot in my stomach become tighter and tighter, with one last strong pull, he pushed me over the edge. It was amazing. My first orgasm and it was caused my a simple bite. Godric licked the puncture marks on my neck and healed them. When he lifted his head to look at me, I noticed a small amount of my blood running down from the corner of his mouth. I took my finger and wiped it up and held it up to his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and let me put my finger in his mouth. He sucked the blood off of my finger.

"Dont want any to go to waste." I winked at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. You blood is amazing." He got up off of me, I was a little sad by the loss of contact. He held his hand out for me. I took it and got off the couch. "Lets go see what the others are doing, I believe that it is almost closing time soon." I nodded and followed him out the door, still holding onto his hand. I am sure I had a big goofy grin on my face but I couldnt careless.

"Hey, you two." Was the greeting the Sookie gave us. I smiled at her and climbed into the booth next to her. "Feeling better?" She smiled at me.

"You have no idea." I winked at her. Godric slid in next to me and put his hand on my thigh.

"Sami?" I looked up from the table.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Would you mind us trying something before the bar closes?"

"Yea sure, what do you want?"

"I want to see your ability, and your sister cant be glamoured, I want to know if its the same for you."

"Sure. Umm..." I looked around the bar. "Sookie wanna help me out? Pick someone for me."

She smiled and looked out to the crowd. "There see that girl at the far end of the counter." I nodded. "She really likes Pam, but is too afraid to approach her." I seen the smile on her face.

"Of course." I smiled back and looked at the girl at the far end. Like always its like they can tell I am looking at them. I lock eyes with her, and open my mind to hers. I can see my mental wires sinking into her mind. "Walk towards her." I whisper so low that the only vampires closest can here. The girl walks over to Pam as if nothing is wrong. I see Pam look the girl up and down appreciatively. Didnt know that about Pam. "Ask her." I whisper again. The girl asks Pam if she would like to spend some time with her. Pam smiles a fangy smile and takes the girls hand and leads her away. I blink and the connection to the girl is lost. "I can do so much more than that, but I try to only use it to help people. Sookie knows this of course." I smile at my sister. "I made Jason dance once until he threw up from being over worked. I got a good whopping from Gran when she found out. But he had hurt Sookie, so I thought he deserved it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That was still impressive, Sami." Godric said.

"Thanks, I guess. I am assuming she is still the same, but I was much like Sookie, still am a bit, I dont like what I was given. It was hard to control at younger ages. And now from being away from humans for so long, I need to be careful not to lose control. I could make a person kill themselves."

"Sami, you didnt, and that was a long time ago." Sookie took my hand. Godric looked at me expectantly.

"I will tell another day." I smiled. "So, who's going to be glamouring me?" I asked the table.

"I will. I am older than Eric, and my glamour is stronger." Godric answered.

"Okey dokey than. Lets do this." I turned to Godric, and let go of Sookies hand. "What do I need to do."

"I want you just to sit and relax and look in my eyes." As soon as my eyes met Godrics I felt the tingling in my head. I relaxed completely into his gaze.

"Sami?" Godric asked in a calm voice.

"Hmm?"

"Come closer." I slid across the seat towards him. "Expose your neck to me." I tilted my head. I smiled than and found him in my head and pushed him out.

"What did you do to me?" I asked with a ghost of a smile on my lips. Godric looked surprised for a second than smiled at me.

"I glamoured you, or so I thought. You just acted, didnt you."

"No, you were actually in my head. I let you take control for a second, than pushed you out."

"So you can be glamoured, if you allow it." Godric said.

"Yea I guess so!" I smiled. Than all of a sudden I felt drained, and a yawn escaped before I could stifle it.

"Pam! Lock up, we're leaving!" Eric said, than guided all of out side. "Sookie are you going to be at your house tonight or mine?" Sookie turned to look at me. I was holding onto Godrics hand again. I really liked Godric.

"Go on, Sook. I am sure I can watch the farmhouse tonight." I smiled.

"I dont want you alone, especially if there is a portal right in our backyard."

"Sami, you could spend the night with me." Godric said from my side. Im sure my eyes lit up and I had a smile on my face. I felt really comfortable around Godric. Like he said earlier, drawn.

"If Im not going to be too much trouble."

"Of course not."

"Alrighty than. See you guys tomorrow than."

"Master, Sami." Eric said and nodded his head to us. I watched as they climbed into Erics corvette and drive off.


	6. A Quick Flight, and a Pillow Fight

"I swear if he ever gets into an accident with her with him, I will kill him." I heard Godric growl beside me. "Oh I'm sorry, Godric. But I am sure you can understand." I smile apologetically to him.

"Yes, I am sure to have acted that way. Come we have to get going."

"Where is your car?"

"I dont have one. I personally dont like them."

"How do you think I am going to get your house than?"

"Come here." He pulled me to him. "Wrap your arms around my neck and hold tight."

"Wh-" Before I could finish we were in the air. I gripped onto Godric tighter. "You can fly?"

"Yes, so can Eric."

"Oh." Was my genius response. After five minute my teeth began to chatter. It was cold in the night sky, and the wind blowing on us.

"Hold on, we are almost there." My eyes began to water from the cold so I closed my eyes. A minute later I felt Godric touch ground. "OK you can let go now." Godric said and dropped his arms from my waist. But my body wouldnt respond.

"My limbs wont work." I said and felt my cheeks become hot. I felt Godric laugh. He grabbed my hands from his neck and slowly brought them down from his neck.

"There, that wasnt so hard was it?" I smiled at him and looked to the ground. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the house. "Come." I rolled my eyes at the command but let him pull me behind him. He unlocked the door and walked in.

The front entrance way was small but comfortable. It was a grey, cream kind of color and had a closet on either side.

"Please take your shoes off." He asked as he let go of my hand. I bent down and undid the buckle that was hold the high heels onto my feet. When I stepped out of them, Godric was an inch or two taller now. I laughed slightly to myself. "What do you find amusing?"

"I thought you were shorter than you were, because I was wearing a two inch heel. I forgot I was wearing these." I smiled.

"Im still not as tall as some."

"You are the perfect height for me. See?" I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I seen a small smile on his face.

"Come, let me show you around." He shown me around the living room, the office, library, and the kitchen. His house wasnt big but it wasnt small either. I really liked his house actually. "There is a pool in the back yard. Do you swim?" I froze at his side.

"I used to love swimming."

"Used to?"

"Those ugly fairies. They used water a lot for 'play time'."

"I promise those fairies wont touch you again." He looked so serious and deadly when saying that. He drew the curtains to the glass doors that led to the pool. "Come." He said that a lot. I followed behind him, trying to shake the images out of my head. He walked down a set of stairs. At the bottom was a big heavy door. He entered a code and the door slid open. Lights came on showing another living room behind the door. Godric walked in and pulled me with him. The door closed behind us and I heard the locks set. "This is where I stay for the daytime." I looked around. The living and bedroom was one big room. The huge four poster bed on one side and a couch and fireplace on the other side. I could see another door on the other side of the room. "Thats a bathroom over there." I nodded my understanding. "Come, lets go to bed." He smiled and pulled me over to the bed. I looked at the large four post bed. With white mostly transparent (thanks to Sookies word of the day!) sheets hanging around the entire bed. He pulled both side back and tied them with his vampire speed. The sheets were all white cotton. I ran my hand across them and they felt so soft and comfortable. My back ached with anticipation to how comfortable the bed will be.

"This is gorgeous Godric. Ummm... do you have something else that I could sleep in. I dont think sleeping in a sundress will be too comfortable." I smiled slightly.

"Of course. Go into the closet there, and grabbed whatever you want."

"Thank you." I walked over to the door he pointed at. I opened the doors and it was a huge walk in closet, full with clothes. "Whoa!" I whispered. I walked into the closet and looked around. I found a light blue button down shirt. I pulled the sundress off and folded it up. I pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up. It came just past my hips, barely covering my butt. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I set the dress on the floor by the closet so I knew where it was in the morning. I turned and seen the Godric was already in bed, but he was looking at me. I smiled and ran my hand through my short hair.

"Come to bed, my puppet." I laughed a little at his words of endearment, and a little joke. I walked around the large bed and climbed in. I sunk into the feathers that covered the bed. I let a loud moan escape my mouth.

"I have not felt a bed like this in so long." I snuggled down further into the bed so the blankets came up to my nose. I moaned again.

"Careful with those noises." I seen his fangs peek out as he spoke. His eyes were loaded with lust. I winked at him and moved closer to him. He froze, like he didnt know what to do. I put my head on his shoulder, and laid my arm across his chest, putting my hand where his heart would be.

"Thank you for everything, Godric." I let my eyes close.

"You're welcome, Samira." I growled at my full name, but snuggled in closer to him, wrapping my leg around his. He finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. He began to run his fingers lightly up and down my arms. It didnt take long before I fell asleep.

SPOV

"Eric?" I lifted my head from his chest.

"Yes, lover?" He traced down a long my jaw with his finger.

"Does Godric like Samira?" I am sure she liked Godric, and I am surprised how well she is holding up with everything that she has been through.

"He has become quite fascinated with her over the course of the night. He has not taken to a human, well since me really."

"She's not all human remember."

"Yes, and neither are you, my little fea."

"Should we tell Niall about Sami?"

"I am sure he already knows, I believe he has known for a long time."

"What!" I sat up and looked down at my vampire.

"Sookie, he is the Prince. Even if they are at war with the water fea, I am sure he still knew about Samira being there." I couldnt believe what Eric was telling me. Why wouldnt he help her, let her stay there like that.

"Dont let her hear you call her that, she doesnt like it. Why though? Why would he leave her?"

"I do not know Sookie, but I have never really trusted the Prince. He is more of a trickster, as you humans say, than I am."

"Eric, we have to really watch out for Sami."

"I know, lover. We will keep her safe, like we have always kept you safe."

"I have only known Niall for not even a year yet, and he is turning out to be someone bad in my books."

"He always has been Sookie."

"Thank you for everything Eric. I have missed her so much, and I cant survive losing her again."

"You wont. If Godric bonds with her, she wont go anywhere. He is very protective of what is his. I have only been on my own for 300 years."

"Only, thats a long time Eric."

"Not to us it isnt. But he wont let her out of his sight. He may become worse than I am to you."

"I dont think anyone could beat you Eric." He slapped my ass playfully. "Careful, mess with fire you will get burned."

"Show me how burned I can get!" I smacked my ass again, a little harder this time. I picked up the pillow and hit Eric as hard as I could and feathers went everywhere. "Lover, that is more of a tickle than a burn!" I laughed as Eric flipped us over.

Unfortunatly we only had an hour til dawn. But we made good use of that hour. I will see my sister again tomorrow night. Maybe we can arrange to go shopping. I am sure she would like things of her own.


	7. Kiss and Tell

I woke up still wrapped up in Godric's arms. He was dead to the world right now, and I really needed at bathroom. I fought and fought to get out of his arms. When I was finally out I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. Why didnt I just teleport out? I stood up and leapt over Godric and landed on the floor. It was faster that way, and ran to the bathroom. I felt my mouth hit the floor when I seen the bathroom. It was huge and gorgeous. Why would a vampire need such a huge bathroom? I seen the toilet and ran to it! When I was done in the bathroom, I walked back into Godrics bedroom and to his side of the bed. I decided to be lazy again and crawl over top of him. When my mid section was over top of him, and pair of ice cold, rock hard arms came up and grabbed me. I screamed and tried to jump off but it was no use. Than I heard a light laugh. Godric was awake.

"How long have you been up for?"

"Since you all but teleported to get out of my arms."

"What! Why didnt you let me go?"

"I wanted to see what you would do. May I say that you little leap was rather, cute." I seen his fangs poking out under his smile.

"You're evil!" I said and smacked his chest.

"So I have been told." He let me go and finished crawling over him. He sat up in bed, the sheet falling down to his waist. I seen all the tattoos that covered his body, blue inks and black inks. I brought my hand up and traced them, not even thinking about. I heard a light growl coming from him and froze.

"Oh, Im so sorry." I pulled my hand away.

"No, no, I was just enjoying it. Vampires growl for many different reasons."

"Oh, may I?" I brought my hand back but didnt touch. He nodded. I continued where I left off. There were ones going around his neck, arms, and wrists. "Do you have more?"

"Yes." Godric pushed the blanket back from his body. His legs exposed, there were ones wrapping around his ankles. I went and traced over those ones as well.

"Were you a Mian?"

"Yes."

"Did they hurt? The tattoos?"

"I dont really remember. I dont remember much from being a human. I suppose they would hurt just has much now as they did than."

"I dont have any, only scars."

"May I see?"

"Uhh, sure." I got up on my knees and removed the button up shirt. "My back was their canvas I suppose you could say." I turned my back to him. I felt a cool hand come up and begin to trace over the intricate designs they carved into my skin. I knew every single one he was touching. He began with the wings that started at my shoulder blades and ran all the way down to the bottom of my back. Than he moved onto the flower with the droplets of water falling off the petals. After was the sun at the base of my neck.

"Why didnt I see these last night? You were wearing something that had shown your back."

"I dont know, I guess I just dont think about them, so if I am not trying to hide them you arent looking for them?" I turned to face him to show him my chest. I pointed to the one above my heart. "This one almost killed me, they used iron, its only a month old. They said that I would never be able to love again, my heart and spirit would break soon." He traced the puzzle looking heart that was there.

"You are strong if you survived this. But why?"

"I wanted to see Sookie again. She is my other half, like you said, if they manage to get me again; I could die now with a smile on my face because I got to see Sook again. She is everything to me. She is the only one that wasnt afraid of me."

"Why would others be afraid of you?"

"A month before I was taken, I got into a fight at school with another girl. It was because she was spreading rumors around about Sookie. Sookie knew it was her because she is a telepath. So she told me. Thats the first time I broke a promise to her. I told her I wouldnt do anything, but I did. I almost killed her. She was much bigger than I was and she managed to punch me in the lip, hard enough to split. I lost control over my curse, and she just froze, she was having an internal battle with herself, I am not very strong at maintaining control. I was telling her to kill herself with the knife that she had in her pocket, and she was fighting not to do it. She got the knife out and cut her one wrist before Sookie shut me down. That was the first time we found out she could do that to me. But anways after that a lot of people were afraid of me, and also Sookie. I made it worse for her. But even before that people always knew we were different, and we were always alone. Highschool we tried to start over. But I lost control, or dont listen, and ruined her life for her. She said she forgave me, and understood, but I have never forgiven myself for breaking my promise to her. I made a promise to myself that if I did make it back I would do everything to make it up to her. But I see she doesnt need me as much anymore, she has Eric now. They were right on some level." I dropped my hand from the scar on my chest, I hadnt realised I was rubbing. "I will never be loved whole anymore."

"If you believe that than you are letting them win." Godric said. He pulled my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. I felt my heart speed up looking into his eyes. I was mezmerised by his eyes. They held so much in them, everything he has seen and lived through. I leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to mine. I pulled away slowly, watching his eyes. They were half closed, he looked relaxed; happy almost. Godric put his hands on my waist a lifted me effortlessly, he placed me down so I was straddling his waist. He brought his hands up and lightly feathered them over the skin on my chest. Tracing the curves of my breasts than slowly down to my stomach. He would stop at random scares and trace them. "I like all of them." He continued tracing the scars on my stomach and thighs. "They show how strong you are." He brought his one hand up and rested it on the back of my neck and the other one stayed on my hip. He gently pulled on my neck, bringing my face to his. He was in control, but he was always looking at me to make sure I was ok. I moved the rest of the way a placed my lips on his, it was a gentle kiss at first; Godric began to deepen the kiss. When he licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth to him. I heard his fangs click down. He pulled away and looked at me.

"May I?" I brought my hand up. He nodded slightly and opened his mouth. I ran my fingers down his fangs. They were smooth and slick. Godric moaned as I ran my fingers down them. Godrics fangs werent the only thing coming out to play. I pricked my index finger on his fang. I ran my finger along Godrics bottom lip. He ran his tongue along his lip.

"Your blood is divine, my little warrior." He ran his hand lightly down my neck.

"Would you like more?" I turned my head so my neck was exposed the him, but I could still look at him. I was on my back faster than I could follow. Godric was nuzzling my neck. He ground his hips into mine. I let a moan escape my lips. Godric licked up than down my neck. His cool tongue raising goosebumps all over my body. Soon light open mouth kisses were being placed, I could lightly feel the flat fronts of his fangs on my skin. He gave one last lick to my neck before slowly sinking if fangs into my neck. A moan came from both of us and the first pull on my neck. Godrics pulls became deeper, and with every pull he ground into my hips, and with each pull my stomach became tighter and my moans louder. Godric gave a strong pull at the end that snapped the know in my stomach, causing both of us to call out in bliss. "If you just biting my neck causes me this much pleasure, I wonder how much you could cause me with other things." I closed my eyes and let myself relax, trying to get my breathing back in control.

"Samira?" Godric had been playing with my hair and lightly tracing the features on my face.

"Please call me Sami. Samira is what I got when I was in trouble, Im not in trouble am I?" I felt Godric vibrate on top of me with a light laugh.

"No you are not in trouble. I just like the name Samira, its different."

"Oh, well I might be able to make an acception. Might! Now, what were you going to ask me?"

"Are you ok?" Huh, that was a weird question, I guess the confusion on my face must have shown. "I only ask because with the amount you have been through I am surprised you are so comfortable with this, with everything really." Oh.. was what I thought and that is what I said.

"I dont know, somethings make me nervous. Like the words 'play time', it always meant something bad. I can understand why you ask, I dont know why I havent had a breakdown or anything yet. Maybe I am still just high on the fact that I managed to get away, at least I hope. I am afraid to go back, I never want to. I am going to fight until I die so I dont have to go back to that place. They would probably tie be down with iron this time. Somethings cause me to take pause, but I dont want to think about it. I just want to get my life back, and be happy. I want Sookie to be happy, I want all of us to be happy."

"Dont take offense, but it seems you are almost in denial of anything that happened to you." That did make my anger flare a little bit, but I got myself under control quick.

"Maybe, but can we stop talking about this?"

"Sure, Samira." He smiled at me when he said Samira, challenging me to say anything to him about it. "Come we must get ready, we are meeting my Child and Sookie at Fangtasia again tonight." He got up off the bed and offered me his hand for help up. "Would you shower with me?"

"Uhh, sure?"

"You dont have to if you are not comfortable."

"No, no. Its not that, I just didnt expect the question. I would be happy to." I smiled and started pulling him towards the bathroom.


	8. Getting my Hooks in You

"Hey Sami! Godric." Sookie smiled at us both.

"Hey Sook!"

"Sookie."

I wrapped my arms around my sister.

"Hey I slept in so late today I have a lot of energy, do you wanna dance?" "Sure Sookie. Is that ok Godric?" I didn't want to leave him alone. It felt rude to not ask him.

"Yes, I have to speak with my Child. You two have fun." Godric kissed my cheek and started walking to the back. Sookie grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor.

I had forgotten how good Sookie could move, she always was a good dancer; I stood and watched her for a second, her eyes closed and just feeling the beats. Her body was more toned, and filled out, especially her chest.

"I get enough attention about my girls from the vamps, weres and humans, I rather not my sister too!" She said while still dancing!

"Sorry love." I smiled and sauntered up to my sister and began dancing with her. After a few minutes we had gained the attention of 70% of the bar, the other 30%? Women! Nuff Said! But we didn't care we were having too much fun! I put my head in Sookie's and she put hers in mine and we were one. Moving together as one, never missing a step. I grind up against her hips with my ass as she ran her hands down my rib cage. I thought something to Sookie.

"Sami! I don't think I could do that...plus I don't know if the guys would like it or not."

"It was just a thought Sooks." I smiled at her. "But you were always so shy! I bet you can be really sexy if you wanted to be!" I spun and leaned into her causing her to lean back, our breasts just barely touching. We danced for a few more minutes. "Sookie wheres Eric, and Godric?" I asked looking over her shoulder. All of sudden she froze.

"Sami! I don't know! I can't feel him. He is blocking me, something is not right." She stood frozen, I pulled out of her head and back into my own. "I wasn't paying attention! Sami! We have to find them!"

"Ok Sookie, calm down. It won't be good to get all worked up. Where's Pam?"

"She has the night off."

"Ok, let's try the office." I grabbed her hand and led her to the back to the office. I knocked lightly on the door, there was no sound. I knocked once more, still no noise. I opened the door slowly. A cool breeze came through the slight crack. I pushed the door all the way open, and the back door exit was wide open to the cool night air. Me and Sookie ran towards the door. We stepped out into the cold night.

"Ahh!" I spun and looked at Sookie who had just screamed.

"What! Whats wrong?" I asked looking at her but there was no blood or anything.

"It's Eric. I think he is silvered. It burns..."

"Sookie can you feel where he is?" I walked her to the couch and sat her down.

"He's close. In the parking lot."

"Ok. Stay here." I turned to go out the door.

"What! Where are you going?"

"To find your vampire, and hopefully Godric too." I smiled and ran out the door before she could say anything. I ran to the middle of the parking lot. It was full of cars and people. _OK. Not here. SOOKIE!_ I quickly found her head and dug into it. _Sami! What are you doing? It hurts! _I winced at her words, I didnt want to hurt her, but I needed to know where her feelings were coming from. _Sorry Sooks. I just want to find him for you. Hold on I won't be much longer._ I dug deeper into her head, I felt her trying to push me out, but I fought her. She was stronger than I remember. I finally latched onto the bond. _Sami! It hurts! Stop it!_ I found where the signal for Eric was coming from and quickly let go of her. I ran to where I remembered it to be. I ran completely around the building. How the humans out front hadn't heard the noise, or smelled the burning flesh I don't know. _Sookie! They are on the far left side of the building. Find silver, and iron. Come quickly!_ I walked around to where the two vampires and the two fairies were. I kept low to the ground and in the shadows.

"Come on Eric. Just hand them over and we will leave you be." The vampire spoke. A growl came from the ground.

"You will not have either of them! Sookie is MINE!" Eric spoke.

"As Samira is MINE!" I heard Godric speak. Awh my own vampire.

"Eric's claim is more valid than yours, Godric. You have no claim over her!" Sookie came running up behind me. I turned and to her and told her to be quiet and to stay put. I got up from my crouch and walked to the little group.

"Excuse me but I think I can speak for myself." I smiled and stopped a foot in front of Godric.

"Samira! Get out of here!"

"Now Godric why would I do that, when I have to handsome vampires at my feet?" I turned and winked at him.

"Samira!" Godric half growled.

"It's ok handsome! Don't worry!" I turned away from him and bak to the other three. "So, whats your name, deadly?" I smiled my best fake smile at him. His fangs slid down slightly.

"Victor." He stated simply.

"I would ask who your friends are but I already know them!" I hissed at them. Neave and Lochlane. Of course they would go to Felipe, and tell him about me and Sookie. I am sure he already knew, but with me thrown in, it would be stupid not to take us.

"Ah yes! They have informed me, and the King all about that." He smiled and his fangs slid further down. I felt a little growl in the back of my throat.

"Samira! Leave now!" Godric snapped at me. "Please." He added.

"I am not leaving here until you and Eric are safe." I heard footsteps running towards us. Great! Why couldnt she just stay there? "I told you to stay put!"

"I am not letting you go! I just got you back!"

"Sookie!" Eric warned her.

"Shut it Eric. I am not letting my sister fight on her own!" She glared at Eric!

"Well now that both of you are here. Neave, Lochlane, now is your time to shine." Victor shifted his head at us. _Sookie, stand your ground, and stay in my head. I can block them teleporting. It will weaken me. Try to stab them with iron as fast as you can._ She nodded.

"Come here my lovely Sami. We have missed your delicious body." I heard Godric growl behind me.

"I am afraid I cannot say the same for you, you vile and pathetic excuse for a fairy!" I all but spit at him.

"I will enjoy you and your sister!"

"You will not touch her!" Eric yelled. He tried to move but the silver weakened him too much and he just fell.

"Enough! Take them!" Victor yelled. I felt Sookie slip into my head. I dug a hook into her and kept her there. Neave and Lochlan came and wrapped their arms around us. They tried to teleport but I kept us rooted. _Sookie Now!_ I watched Sookie dig an iron knife into one of their stomachs. He or she whatever...it stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The other screamed out and went to attack Sookie. I teleported us to the rooftops of Fangtasia. _Sookie, stay in my head. I can prevent him from teleporting you. Dont do anything stupid. Give me the knives._

"Samira! What are you doing?" She asked as I took the knives out of her hands. _Get ready to take the chains of the boys. I will be right back. _ I peered over the edge of the building. The fairy Sookie stabbed wasnt dead yet but was dying, which bought me some time. I gripped the knives in my hands, the iron burning slightly, but not much. I teleported in between Eric and Godric.

"Ready boys?" I asked and smiled. I touched their shoulders and teleported us to the roof. I collapsed to the ground. It took all my energy to get them both up here. "Sookie get the nets." Sookie ran over and yanked the silver netting off the vampires. Sookie took the silver knife from my hand and sliced her wrist open and shoved it into Erics mouth. I did the same, crying out a bit as the iron bit into my skin. It wouldnt heal properly, but a price I am willing to pay. I held my wrist out to Godric and he wrapped his cold lips around the wound. He pulled 3, 4, 5 times before he let me go. I fell to my stomach on the roof and my eyes closed. I heard a few screams, and growls, before I fell asleep.


	9. Not a Chapter! Just a Note de Moi! :D

Hey Guys!

Just a quick note… sorry this is not a chapter! I am still working on it… schools been a bit hectic with work!

Anyways just wanted to say, obvi I don't own anything! Maybe Samira, but other than that NOTHING!

Sorry for any of the spelling mistakes and what not! My bad :P I just type and go with it!

This is my first story, and am still learning, and trying to get in the groove of things. Hopefully I shall get better!

Well… Later Days!

Hope y'all enjoy, to some extent!

K 3


	10. Black Outs, Midnight Flight

"Sami?"

"Sook?"

"Hey guys she's awake!" I heard Sookie yell, it killed my head just the lightest whisper of her voice, and she yelled. I heard the door open and close. It rang through my head. I whimpered at the noise and held my head.

"Samira?" Godric, no one but him calls my full name. "Whats wrong?"

"For vampires you guys are really loud! My head is killing me! Turn the lights off and be quiet!" I whispered. My own voice could hurt my head right now. I could see the lights go out behind my eyelids, and it was dead silent in the room. Except Sooks and mine light breathing. "That's better. Give me ten minutes it will go away." Everything was silent. After what felt like an hour my head came back to normal. I slowly sat up from the couch.

"Samira?" Godric asked and I felt his cool hand on my back. I stood up from the couch, leaning a little on Godric. My legs were wobbly.

"You can turn the lights on." Big mistake. As soon as the lights were on my stomach flipped. I had seen a garbage pail in Erics office. I ran to it and wretched into. Godric was rubbing my back and Sookie was holding my hair for me. I heard the door close, and looked up to see Eric with a washcloth and a bottle of water. "Thank you." I took both from him wiping my face and downing half the bottle of water. "Sorry about that. I will replace that." I sat back down on the couch. Godric not leaving my side at all.

"Sami, are you ok? That never happened before when we were younger." Sookie asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. It just started happening, Im guessing a month ago. Those two things would play with me and I would use all my energy to try to block everything and dig into their heads. They always knew and they learned how to fight me out over the period of time. Well when they were having play time, they continued for much longer than they ever had. I have had these black outs and than head aches every since. I passed out at one point during that time, I don't know if they did something or if my head goes it to over load or what. But I used a lot of energy tonight, not to mention losing a lot of blood as well. I would've been surprised if I woke up and my head didn't hurt." I finished off my bottle of water.

"Im sorry." I heard Godric say. I turned my head and looked at him. He was rubbing my back soothingly, and looking at the ground. He wouldn't look at me.

"Sookie, will you help me with something in the bar quickly." I heard Eric say. He knew something I didn't. Both Eric and Sookie left after I told her I was ok.

"Godric, look at me please." I asked staring at him. When his eyes met mine, I seen a lot of sadness in them. "What are you sorry for?"

"I almost drained you. I couldn't get myself under control, when I did you were almost drained of blood. I don't know what I would have done if I did kill you. I like you, and am becoming strongly attached to you. I like having you around me. I wouldn't know what to do if I had killed you." He looked into my eyes while saying this. Well that explains why I had passed out or whatever. And why I felt so weak now.

"Well you could have changed me you know, if you did kill me. But you didn't and its ok. I knew you were injured. I wanted to help, and it was me that cut myself to give you blood." I looked at my left wrist. There was a pink scar across my wrist.

"You used iron, that's why it wouldn't heal properly when I rubbed blood on it." He was staring at my wrist. I noticed he didn't say anything about the changing me comment.

"Yea I didn't want to cut myself with silver, I didn't know if it would hurt you. I guess Sookie did and I could've but the iron was already in my hand and instead of waiting for the other knife, I opted for hurting myself instead. It will stay always, a part of my collection. I will always be happy that I was able to save you, and for that I will wear it for the rest of my life gladly." I turned and smiled at Godric. He was a gorgeous vampire. He held my gaze for a few seconds before bringing his lips onto mine.

"Thank you." I heard him whisper.

"You two ready to go? Shit! Sorry!" I pulled away from Godric and laughed.

"Yea Sook! Don't worry its just a little pay back right?" I winked at her and laughed again when she turned a deep red.

"What has got my lover blushing?" Eric said smiling as he walked in behind her. She hid her face in Erics chest. I just continued laughing at my sister.

"Sookie walked in on me and Samira kissing. Samira said something about payback. I am not sure." Godric answered for me. Eric chuckled at little.

"Samira did that same thing to me and Sookie when we were at her house. But I think ours was a little more heated?" I just nodded my head in answer and laughed a little more. I heard Godric chuckle a little beside me.

"Ok! If everyone is done laughing at me, can we please go?" Sookie said coming out of Erics chest and glaring at me.

"Yea, I am ready to go. I don't think I could pop anywhere though." I answered. I stood up and almost fell forward on my face. Godric caught me when I just began to stumble. "Wow! I feel so weak!" Next thing I knew Godric scooped me up in his arms. "Put me down!" I said. "I am not a child to be carried I can walk!"

"No, you can't. I suggest you hold on." I squeaked and hid my face in Godrics neck when he took off into the night sky. He moved so fast and smooth, I hadn't noticed he had taken me outside before he spoke.

"Don't drop me."

"Never." I relaxed into his arms and relaxed. I liked being this close to him. He felt like home, safe. I sighed into his neck, causing me to blow hot air onto his neck. I heard a low growl come out of his chest. I smirked a little as an idea came into my mind. I place one open mouthed kiss on his neck, it was rewarded with a low growl. After another four more kisses along his neck, he was growling louder and longer. I opened my mouth and nipped a little at his neck with my teeth. Godric moaned and growled all at the same time. Mmm I like that sound. After two more kisses, I felt the air stop and Godric walking.


End file.
